Promesa de navidad
by Gabriela M. Campos
Summary: Quinn se mete en problemas, se viste de santa claus, y le promete algo a una niñita. ¿Lo logrará? ¿Se rendirá? ¿Encontrara el amor durante el trayecto? Faberry.


_**Promesa de navidad.**_

**5 días antes de navidad.**

**S: ¿La mejor navidad de todas?-** preguntaba una latina confundida ante lo dicho por su mejor amiga.

Mientras que la otra chica se encontraba tirada en su cama boca arriba intentando pensar como se metió en ese lio.

**S: ¿Por qué?-** volvía a preguntar.

**Q: Porque de lo contrario estaré castigada y hasta pueden mandarme a un internado.**

La latina solo la miraba acusadoramente.

**S: ¿Qué hiciste?-**

**Q: Es una larga historia.-** No quería contarle.

**S: Tengo tiempo.-**

**Q: De acuerdo, para hacértela corta, me metí en problemas, me vestí de Santa Claus, una niñita apareció pidiéndome la mejor navidad de todas y mi madre presenció todo. Y ahora si no cumplo lo que prometí, me castigara, y lo peor ni siquiera me va a ayudar.**

**S: Aun no entiendo porque vienes a contármelo.**

**Q: ¿Recuerdas la parte en la que dije que mi mama no me ayudaría?**

Santana solo asintió.-

**Q: Bueno, pues tú me ayudaras.-**

**S: No, no, no… No lo haré.-**

**Q: Por favor, tú me debes demasiadas.-**

**S: Cierto, pero puedo hacer otra cosa.-**

**Q: Por favor, es que tu tampoco visto lo tierna que era esa pequeña. Su es Beth, la niña más tierna que he podido ver. Y la verdad es que si quiero darle una bonita navidad a ella y a su familia temporal.**

**S: Ya para Quinn, que me sube el azúcar.-**

**Q: Santana, por favor…- **

**S: Espera, ¿dijiste familia temporal?**

Quinn asintió.

**S: De acuerdo**.- si había una cosa que podía enternecer a Santana López, esa eran los niños que no tenían la suerte de estar con sus padres.

**Q: ¿En serio? Gracias.-** se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó.

**S: Ya Fabray, sabes que los abrazos no son lo mío.**

**Q: Ok, pero da igual, ahora tenemos que encontrar esta dirección.-** le daba un papel que tenia escrito la dirección de la casa de Beth.

**S: Ok, pero empecemos mañana. Yo ahora estoy ocupada.**

**Q: Como digas.**

**4 días antes de navidad.**

**S: ¿Q, segura que es aquí?-** se encontraban en frente de una de las casas más pequeñas de la zona.

**Q: Si, aquí es.- **decía mientras salía de su auto.

Ambas fueron directo a la puerta de entrada.

Les abrió una chica rubia alta de ojos celestes con una mirada confundida.

**-¿Las puedo ayudar?- **

Santana no pudo responder, estaba más ocupada viendo de arriba a abajo a aquella hermosa chica, o al menos eso pensaba.

Quinn solo trataba de no reírse.

**Q: De hecho si , buscamos a Beth.**

**-Espera, ahora la llamo.-** ella también se dio cuenta de la mirada de la latina, y le pareció algo extremadamente adorable y a la vez sexy.- **¡Beth!-** Gritó. Luego de unos segundos apareció una pequeña niña de no más d años.

**B: ¡Quinn!-** gritó feliz, mientras corría hacia Quinn, quien la cargo y le dio un beso en la frente.

**Q: Hola Beth.**

**-Beth, ¿hay algo que quieras contar?-** pregunto la rubia más alta.

**B: Ella me prometió, que me daría la mejor navidad que haya tenido.-** exclamo emocionada.- **¿No te parece genial Brittany?**

**Br: Me parece muy tierno que estas chicas quieran hacerlo.-**

**Q: De hecho ella no…-** pero Santana la interrumpió con un golpe en el brazo.

**S: Claro que queremos ayudar.**

Quinn solo la miraba sin poder creérselo. Santana López embobada por una chica… esto sin duda nunca lo iba a olvidar.

**Q: ¿Se puede saber quien está a cargo de ustedes?-**

**Br: Nuestra madre Shelby.-**

**S: ¿No me dijiste que eran huérfanos?-**

**Br: Algo así, tenemos una familia temporal.-** decía con algo de tristeza.

Quinn y Santana se dieron cuenta, así que cambiaron de tema.

**Q: ¿Solo son ustedes dos?-** pregunto Quinn.

**B: No, tenemos más hermanos.-** respondió con una linda sonrisa.- **Pero ninguno me creyó cuando les dije sobre lo de tu promesa.**

**Q: Pues, se equivocaron, cumpliré mi promesa, pero necesito saber más o menos cuantos son.**

**Br: Bueno somos seis hermanos, Rachel y yo somos las mayores, pero no creo que la quieras conocer es un poco gruñona, luego están Sunshine, Marley y por último a Mike, que es el "hombre" de la familia.**

**Q: Ah, bueno...- **decía algo confundida por la rapidez con la que habló**.- ¿Ya tienen su árbol de navidad?-**

**Br: La verdad es que al tener tanta gente aquí, a nuestra madre se le hace difícil poder comprar adornos y esas cosas.**

Tanto Santana como Quinn se enternecieron.

**Q: ¿Te puedo hablar un rato Santana?-** decía mientras se la llevaba a un lugar un poco más alejado de aquellas chicas.-

**S: Tenemos que cumplir con la promesa.-**

**Q: Si, oye creo que tengo una cuenta de dinero guardado, hay que utilizar todo, para comprar un árbol de navidad, adornos y regalos.**

**S: Yo también tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, creo que nos va a servir.-** trato de irse, pero Quinn la detuvo.

**Q: Espera, ¿esto lo haces porque tienes algo de bondad en tu frio, frio corazón o lo haces por Brittany?-**

**S: Puede que por ambas, pero… jamás le digas a nadie esto.-** decía dejando a Quinn con la palabra en la boca

**Q: De acuerdo.-** murmuró para sí misma mientras volvía de nuevo a aquella casa.

**Br: Pasen.-** dijo amablemente.

**Q: Gracias.-** decía mientras entraba.

**Br: En verdad queremos agradecerles todo lo que están haciendo por Beth, pero por ahora nuestra madre no tiene las posibilidades para…-** no sabía cómo explicarlo.- **Ya saben.**

**Q: Si lo entendemos perfectamente.-** decía con una sonrisa amable**.- Ahora queríamos preguntarles si quisieran acompañarnos a comprar un árbol y adornos para decorar su casa.**

A Brittany y a Beth se les ilumino el rostro, sin duda a ellas siempre les gusto esa festividad.

**Br: Nos encantaría, pero primero tendríamos que convencer a Rachel y a los demás.**

**Q: Ustedes vallan por los demás yo iré a convencer a Rachel.**

**Br: ¿Segura? Mira que Rachel puede ser muy difícil a veces.**

**Q: Ya me imagino, pero me especializo en tratar con gente difícil.- **señaló a Santana quien se encontraba jugando con Beth.

**Br: A mí me parece linda.-** decía con inocencia.

**Q: Espera a conocerla. ¿Cuál es la habitación de Rachel?-** pregunto desde la escalera.

**Br: La ultima a la izquierda.-**

**Q: Gracias.-**

Quinn toco la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver en la puerta imágenes de musicales y varios actores y actrices de Broadway

**Q: '¡What the fuck!'**- Fue lo único que pudo pensar, pero cuando entro su sorpresa fue aun mayor, los colores de aquella habitación eran todas rosas.- **¿Rachel?-**

**R: ¿Quién eres y Qué haces en mi habitación?-** preguntó algo sonrojada ya que acaba de salir del baño con solo una toalla puesta, aquella imagen dejaba dar mucho a la imaginación de Quinn.

Quinn como acto reflejo se volteo.

**Q: Solo quería preguntarte si querías ir a comprar adornos y esas cosas para la casa.- **hablaba mirando a la puerta.- **Y soy Quinn**.

**R: ¿De verdad quieres hacer todo esto por Beth?**- preguntaba.

**Q: La verdad es que si, y no solo por Beth, si no también por Brittany, Marley, Sunshine y Mike, incluso por ti, y aunque no los conozca a todos y si son como Beth, creo que son muy bellas personas.**

Rachel solo la miraba, no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro. No entendía como una chica como ella quería ayudar a chicos como lo eran ellos.

**R: Entonces creo que solo puedo decir gracias.-** decía mientras se acercaba un dejaba un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Mientras que Quinn solo se sonrojaba.

**Q: Valla no eres tan gruñona como dicen tus hermanas.-** decía mientras bajaba la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, que fue imposible para ella ya que Rachel si lo vio.

**R: Déjame arreglarme y bajo para ir con ustedes.- **

**Q: Claro.- **abría la puerta para irse, pero no sin antes echarle una última mirada a Rachel.

Quinn bajo, su sorpresa fue grande al ver como tres chicos a los cuales no conocía la miraban de forma ansiosa.

**Q: ¿Hola?**- dijo algo insegura.

**Ma: ¡Oh Dios mío!-** gritó una chica que no parecía tener más 15 o 16 años.- **eres Quinn, Quinn Fabray.**

**Q: Si, soy yo.-** al parecer esos tres chicos se veían emocionados ante la presencia de Quinn y Santana.

**Mi: Es un placer conocerte.-** Decía un chico alto, con rasgos asiáticos.

**Sun: Lo mismo digo y espero puedas perdonar a Marley, pero es que ella y Rachel les fascina ir a esas competencia de coros o lo que sea.**

A Quinn aquellas chicas le causaron ternura, no tanto como Beth, pero cada vez tenía más ganas de ayudar a esos chicos.

**Q: ¿Ustedes estuvieron ahí?- **

**Ma: Por supuesto.**- respondía emocionada.- **Aun no puedo creer como es que estas aquí con nosotros.**

**Sun: Tranquilízate… la vas a asustar.-**

Quinn solo reía ante la actitud de Marley.

**Q: Tu también cantas?-** le preguntó a Marley.

**Ma: Si, desde pequeña, casi igual que Rachel, nuestro sueño es poder estar en Broadway.**

**Q: Es genial.-** respondía fascinada.- Espero **que algún día lo logren.**

**Ma: Seria todo un sueño, pero seamos realistas.-**

**Q: Oye, no seas pesimista tal vez algún día lo logren, no, lo van a lograr. Ahora vamos todos al auto que tenemos compras de navidad que hacer.**

Todos gritaron un "si".

En el auto no entraban todos así que Brittany tuvo que cargar a Beth, Mike y Marley iban sentados atrás… y ya que Santana quería conducir Rachel se tuvo que sentar encima de Quinn.

**Q: Bueno, ¿Santana a donde vamos?-** tenía las manos en la cintura de Rachel.

**S: Ahora a comprar un árbol. Pero antes tengo que ir a sacar dinero de mi cuenta.**

Y así se pasaron todo el día, peleando y riendo, golpeándose y gritándose por cual árbol debían comprar.

Mientras que Quinn y Santana los miraban felices, felices de poder darles una buena navidad a aquellos chicos.

Durante aquel día Brittany había conocido un poco más a Santana, y se dio cuenta que era una gran persona.

Lo mismo puedo decir de Rachel y Quinn, Rachel prácticamente no quería separarse para nada de Quinn, todo el tiempo la llamaba, necesitaba tenerla cerca aunque fuera solo para mirarla, y Quinn tampoco se quedaba atrás, siempre miraba a Rachel, la forma que tenia de caminar, la forma en la contoneaba las caderas al caminar, el brillo que tenia cada vez que hablaba de musicales con ella.

Incluso le contó sobre su más grande sueño, que era el de poder estar en Broadway, claro que ya lo sabía, junto con su hermana. Luego Quinn recordó que su tío era algo así como un cazatalentos y recordó que hace algunos meses que había ido a visitarlos les había comentado algo relacionado con una obra que aun no tenía protagonistas y cuyas audiciones empezaban en enero de 2013. Ya sabía que podía regalarles a Rachel y a Marley.

Llevaron a los chicos a sus casas, todos se despidieron felices, porque ya tenían su árbol de navidad, ahora ellos solo lo tenían que decorar y con todo lo que habían comprado les alcanzaba para poder decorar toda su casa.

**3 días antes de navidad.**

**S: Haber, ¿chicos para ustedes que es navidad?-** Preguntaba a los chicos que estaban sentados en el comedor.

**Sun: ¿Regalos?-**

Navidad, según wikipedia es la fiesta más importante del cristianismo… la verdad es que nunca vamos a saber completamente que es la navidad, o al menos eso piensa Quinn. ¿Porque asocian navidad con un hombre gordo que se viste de rojo y blanco una vez al año, y que hace trabajar a personas pequeñas vestidas de verde? O a san Nicolás ni idea de quién será, pero está asociado con la navidad. Para otras personas navidad es solo recibir regalos y comer una cena en la que da igual quienes vallan y quiénes no. En cambio otras no están ni enterados de que es la navidad. Si vas a la calle y le preguntas por ejemplo a cien personas que es navidad, recibirás cien diferentes respuestas.

**S: También… pero no completamente, ¿Alguien más me dice?-**

**B: Navidad es una festividad en la que se celebra la llegada del niño Jesús. Y también se aprovecha para poder pasar un momento agradable con tu familia. **

Tanto Santana como Quinn quedaron sorprendidas por aquella respuesta, esa niña no tendría más de 8 años y ya tenía claro lo que era navidad, si le preguntará a un niño de aquella edad me podría responder, que es un día al año en el que las personas se dan regalos. Pero Beth, era especial, para ella los regalos no eran importantes, solo quería pasar un momento agradable con su familia.

Si tan solo Quinn hubiera sido así cuando era pequeña, tendría una vida más feliz, no solo recibir si no también dar.

**Q: Bueno, suficiente por hoy. Chicos volveremos mañana y empezaremos a ver lo de la cena, especiales de navidad, etcétera.- Todos empezaron a irse a sus habitaciones, las únicas que ve quedaron fueron Rachel y Brittany. Aunque Brittany estaba más ocupada con Santana.**

**R: Ella es especial, muy especial.**

**Q: Es la niña más inteligente que he conocido. ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó a sus padres?-**

**R: No lo sabemos, mi madre solo la encontró llorando en una canasta hace seis años.- respondía triste.**

**Q: De lo que se perdieron.-** murmuró para ella con un semblante triste**.- Como pudieron haberla dejado.**

**R: No lo sé, pero agradezco que lo hayan hecho, de no ser así no la tendríamos ahora.- **

Rachel estaba sentada al lado de Quinn, aunque sus caras estaban demasiado cerca. Quinn no pudo evitar perderse en ese mar de color marrón. A Rachel le pasó lo mismo, ambas estaban embobadas con la persona que está frente a ellas. Rachel empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Quinn.

**R: Gracias.-** susurraba acercándose más y más a la boca de Quinn.

**Q: ¿Por qué?-** preguntó cuando sus labios estuvieron más cerca.

**R: Por estar aquí, por haber entrado en mi vida.-** la distancia las estaba matando, Rachel ya no pudo resistir más y tomo a Quinn por el cuello mientras que esta la tomaba por la cintura. Sus labios se tocaron, al principio con un poco de timidez, pero luego, ambas empezaron a besarse con un poco más de fuerza. Para Quinn aunque en su vida habrá besado por lo menos a más de treinta chicas, este beso fue el mejor que le hubieran dado en su vida, y fue también la primera vez que sintió aquellos fuegos artificiales que debes sentir cuando besas al amor de tu vida.

Cuando el aire empezaba a hacer falta, se separaron, Rachel unió sus frentes aunque aun ambas tuvieran los ojos cerrados.

Quinn fue la primera en abrirlos y también la primera en darse cuenta que era observada por Santana, Beth y Brittany.

**Q: Esto es incomodo.-** decía mientras ve separaba de Rachel.

**R: Si lo es.**

**Q: Beth, creí que estabas en tu habitación.**

**B: Es que es muy temprano para ir a dormir.**

**Q: Pero si ya son las ocho.- **dijo después de ver su reloj

**R: Le gusta esperar a mama.-**

**Q: Ah cierto, tenía que hablar con ella.-**

**R: ¿De qué?-**

**Q: Algo privado. ¿Oye tu me dijiste que cantabas verdad?-**

**R: Si, mi hermana y yo. Pero…-** Quinn la interrumpió.

**Q: Te importaría cantar para mí, oh bueno para nosotras. Si quieres puedes llamar también a Marley.-**

**R: Espera voy a decirle.-** se fue corriendo rápidamente a su habitación.

**S: ¿Qué planeas?-** preguntó.

**Q: Es sorpresa.-** decía con entusiasmo.

**Br: ¿De qué hablan chicas?-** se sentaba en la piernas de Santana.

Quinn solo la miraba sorprendida y solo pudo pensar en que hacían buena pareja.

**SyQ: Nada.**

Justo en ese momento Marley bajaba emocionada junto a Rachel.

**Ma: ¿En verdad quieres vernos cantar?-**

**Q: Por supuesto.**

Ambas se ponían en posición y empezaban a cantar

(Rachel)  
Some folks like to get away  
For a holiday from the neighborhood  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach  
or to Hollywood

But i'm taking a breakhound  
On the Hudson River Line  
I'm in a New York State of Mind

(Marley)  
It was so easy  
living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm  
and the blues

But now I need  
a little give and take

(Ambas)  
The New York Times,  
The Daily News

It comes down to reality  
and it's fine with me  
'cause i've let it slide  
Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside

I don't have any reasons  
I've left them all behind  
I'm in a New York State of Mind  
I'm just taking a greyhound  
On the Hudson River Line

'Cause I'm in  
I'm in a New York  
State of mind

Cuando terminaron de cantar sin duda Quinn se quedo con la boca abierta, esto sin duda podría interesarle a su tío.

**Q: Chica, son geniales… nunca he escuchado nada igual, ustedes deberían estar en el coro.**

**Ma: La verdad es que no, somos buenas pero no lo suficiente.**

**Q: Chicas, ustedes van a llegar lejos, se lo que les digo.**

De algo que no nos dimos cuenta, fue que Quinn, estaba grabando la presentación, claro que no le diría eso a las chicas, quería que todo fuese sorpresa.

Después de eso la mama de los chicos llegó, pero no llegó sola, llego con…

**Q: Mamá. ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**Ju: Venia a ver si estabas cumpliendo con el castigo.-** Quinn se heló ante lo dicho por su madre.

**Q: Mama no sé de que estas hablando.-** lo peor de todo era que todos estaban ahí. Le daba una mirada de hablemos después.

**Ju: Hay Quinnie sabía que eras olvidadiza pero no tanto. No recuerdas, ¿el castigo?-**

**B: ¿Castigo? –** Sus ojos empezaban a nublarse**.- ¿Esto lo haces solo por un castigo?-**

**Q: No, no en verdad quería hacerlo. Mama hablaremos en casa, ahora vete.**

**Ju: De acuerdo nos vemos.-** su madre salió acompañada por la mama de Rachel.

**R: ¿Un castigo? Quinn dime que no solo somos tu caso de caridad.-** Ella también estaba con los ojos cristalinos.

**Q: Bueno, al principio sí, pero luego me di cuenta que en verdad quería hacerlo.-** Trataba de hacerla entender. Pero lo único que consiguió fue una cachetada de parte de Rachel.

**R: No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ni a mí, ni a mi familia.-** Trató de irse pero Quinn la detuvo con el brazo izquierdo ya que el derecho estaba en su mejilla, la cual Rachel había golpeado.

**Q: Mi amor, de verdad no mentía.**

**R: Lo siento Quinn.-** se soltaba bruscamente.- **Y no vuelvas a decirme mi amor.**

**Q: Chicos.-** todos ellos la miraban con un gesto de decepción**.- Marley.-** ella solo se fue a su habitación**.-Mike.-** el también se iba junto a Sunshine**.- Sunshine. No.-**Brittany se fue con Beth, quien lloraba en sus brazos, a su habitación**.- Beth, Britt.-**

**Br: Por favor vete, tu también Santana.-** Quinn la detuvo.

**Q: Te juro, que en verdad no mentía, ni lo hacía por el castigo, tienen que creerme. Beth, por favor créeme, no me importa si me castigan o me mandan a un internado, da igual, pero yo quería hacerlos felices.-**

**B: Adiós Quinn. Vámonos Britt.- **decía para que su hermana se la lleve.

**S: Vamos Q.-**

En casa de Quinn.

**Q: ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso en la casa de Rachel? ¡Ahora todos me odian Mamá!- **

**Ju: Lo siento Quinnie, creí que ellos ya lo sabían.-**

**Q: Claro que no, ¿cómo iba a decirles eso?-**

**Ju: Lo siento en verdad no lo sabía, perdóname.**

**Q: Ese no es el problema, el problema ahora es que me perdonen a mí.- decía mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.-**

Su mamá se despido, ella todavía no sabía qué hacer para que la perdonaran… hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

**Q**_: 'Haber, ya tengo los regalos para los pequeños, Santana se encargara de Brittany, Mike y es grande, creo que me dijeron que bailaba… bueno, Rachel y Marley… ¿Cuál era el numero del tío?'_- se encontraba súper perdida en sus pensamientos.

Fue por la agenda donde estaban los números de todos sus familiares, por suerte el número de su tío estuvo a la vista.

Un timbre… dos timbres… tres timbres… cuando iba a colgar le contestaron.

**-¿Hola?-** preguntaba un hombre.

**Q: Hola tío, soy Quinn.- **

**-¿Quinn? ¿Qué Quinn?-**

**Q: Quinn, la única Quinn que conoces…-** como no respondía y a apostaba que trataba de acordarse de ella volvió a hablar.- **Quinn Fabray.**

**-Oh… Quinnie… ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está Judy?-** Decía alegre**.- ¿Ya están preparando todo para navidad? Recuerden que la familia quiere visitarlos.**

**Q: Tío, un rato, llamaba para preguntarte si todavía no han encontrado protagonistas para esa obra que mencionaste…**

**-De hecho aun no, ¿Acaso quieres participar? Porque podría…- **

**Q: No, no quiero participar pero conozco a dos chicas que les encantaría poder participar.**

**-Yo podría sugerírselo al director de la obra, pero necesito algún disco, un video en que se pueda ver su presentación.**

**Q: Justo eso iba a decirte, también tengo un video de ellas… espera que ahí lo envío.-** Presiono enter.- **¿Ya te llegó?**

**-Espera aun está cargando.-** después de unos varios minutos.- **Valla estas chicas son geniales.-** exclamaba sorprendido.-

**Q: Lo sé, lo mismo dije yo. ¿Y qué dices?-**

**-Digo que tus amigas ya están dentro… Bueno aun no tengo la respuesta, pero después de ver esto tus amigas prácticamente están dentro, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?**

**Q: Marley Rose y Rachel Berry.**

**-Bueno Quinnie, nos estamos viendo en navidad… ahora ve a descansar que ya es tarde**.-

**Q: Ok, gracias, por eso eres mi tío favorito.-**

-**Jajaja Lo sé Quinnie, ya nos vemos, Adiós.-** y colgó.

**Q: Hay Rachel, mira las cosas que me haces hacer.-** suspiró.

**2 Días para navidad.**

Quinn llevaba ya casi media hora parada en aquella puerta.

No se atrevía a tocar, cada vez que se acercaba a hacerlo una voz le decía que no se le haría tan fácil, que apenas la vieran a iban a echar.

Y así se fueron otros quince minutos.

No aguanto más, toco la puerta, ¿Que es lo peor que podían hacerle?

Apenas abrieron la puerta y vieron quien era, intentaron volver a cerrar la puerta. Pero Quinn puso su pie al extremo de la parte baja de la puerta y no lo permitió.

**Q: Tenemos que hablar.-**

**-Lo siento, pero no tenemos nada que hablar.-** trataba de hacer fuerza, pero de algo que no se percató, fue que Quinn era un poco más fuerte que ella y abrió la puerta en one.

**Q: Tenemos que hablar.-** volvió a repetir.

**-Y como ya dije, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-**

**Q: Claro que sí, lo que pasó ayer fue muy especial para mí, fue el mejor beso que me pudieron haber dado.**

**R: Me encantaría creerte…- **suspiró.- **pero no puedo, no después de lo que nos hiciste.**

**Q: Déjame enmendar mi error, déjame explicarte. Por favor.-** la miró a los ojos y aunque Quinn no lo sabía a Rachel le encantaban sus ojos, tanto que no pudo resistirse.

**R: Cinco minutos.**

**Q: Al principio fue asi.**- vio que Rachel la quería interrumpir pero volvió a hablar.-**Pero luego los conocí mejor, a todos y todos me causaron una ternura inexplicable, sobre todo Beth, cuando la vi con esos ojitos, y la escuche hablar con esa vocecita pidiéndome que le diera la mejor navidad del mundo, no me pude resistir y acepté, para mi mala suerte mi madre presenció todo y me amenazó con que si no cumplía con aquella promesa me castigaría o incluso me podría mandar a un internado, pero te juro que desde el principio incluso antes de que mi madre me amenacé yo ya tenía planeado hacer esto. Y sabes no me importa que me mande a un internado, o que me castigue, aun quiero darles la mejor navidad, aun si así me tenga que ir hasta el otro lado del mundo… pero ¿sabes? No me importa. –** Rachel no tenía ninguna expresión en la cara. Solo la veía.

**R: ¿Es todo?-** preguntó como si nada.

**Q: No, no es todo. También quería decirte que mi tío te está ofreciendo, no solo a ti, si no también a Marley, una oportunidad de poder estar en Broadway.**

**R: Quinn… no mientas…-**

**Q: No estoy mintiendo. Puedes llamarlo.- **le dio una tarjeta con el número.- **Feliz navidad, dile a Beth que la quiero mucho.- **

Rachel quiso detenerla, pero algo o alguien la detuvieron.

**B: ¿Rachel estas bien?**- pregunto la pequeña Beth.

**R: Si.-** Rachel vio la tarjeta y si había un número en el, tal vez después llamaría.- **Anda a dormir, aun es temprano.**

**B: De acuerdo.-** y se iba a pasos lentos a su habitación.

Rachel solo se había quedado pensando en lo que le había dicho Quinn, ¿Broadway? No podía creerlo, era imposible. Pero para salir de dudas, decidió llamar.

**-¿Hola?-** respondieron en la otra línea.

R: Hola, habla Rachel Berry. ¿Quisiera saber si…- pero el hombre la interrumpió.

**-¿Eres Rachel Berry? Ayer mi sobrina me envió un video tuyo con esta otra chica… Marley Rose… son en verdad maravillosas, ya le envié el video a los directores de la obra, solo hace falta que las escojan. Pero con el talento que tienen sería imposible. Pero también se necesita la autorización de sus padres para que ambas se vallan a Nueva York.**

**R: Valla.-** Rachel estaba en shock, ella y su hermana en Nueva York… **- ¿Nueva York?-**

**-Broadway querida… Por supuesto en Nueva York.**

**R: Valla, muchas gracias.-**

**-No gracias a ti, lo más probable es que vaya a pasar navidad a Ohio, así que en esas fechas voy a ir a hablar con ustedes.**

**R: De acuerdo, muchas gracias.- **Y colgó. Luego de hacerlo dio un gran grito. Grito que hizo que todos se despertaran y bajaran corriendo.

**Mi: ¿Qué paso?- **pregunto un adormilado Mike.

**Ma: Creo que está emocionada...-** dijo al ver a su hermana sin moverse.

**R: Quinn… Ella nos consiguió una oportunidad en Broadway.-** le decía a Marley.-

**Ma: Si claro.-** reía incrédulamente**.- sé que soy algo crédula pero no para tanto.**

Pero luego vio la seriedad poco inusual en Rachel y supo que era verdad.

**Ma: Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-** preguntaba Marley emocionada.

**R: No lo sé, solo vino y me dio este número. Llame y me dijo todo lo que Quinn me dijo.**

**B: Un momento… ¿De qué hablan?-** preguntaba confundida.

**Mi: Creo que nos equivocamos con Quinn.**

Todos asentían apenados.

**B: Debemos disculparnos con ella.**

**R: Lo siento… yo no puedo.-** decia mientras iba a su habitación a tratar de pensar.

**1 día para navidad.**

Quinn se encontraba en su cuarto, eran casi ya las 10 de la noche y no quería salir de la cama, ya algunos de sus familiares ya se encontraban en su sala, como casi todos los años su casa era el lugar donde todos siempre se encontraban.

Quinn todavía se encontraba mal por todo lo que paso con Rachel, Beth, y todo ellos… la verdad cualquiera, pero que tu propia madre, te eche de cabeza, porque eso fue lo que hizo.

Aun tenía la esperanza de que aparecieran en su puerta solo para abrazarla y desearle una feliz navidad, era el único regalo que quería para esa navidad, ahora entendía el significado de aquella canción "All I want for chritsmas is you" nunca le encontró un significado coherente, ¿Por qué querer a una persona por navidad? Ahora lo entendía, y lo único que podía pensar era en Rachel…. En su sonrisa, en su voz, en su forma de arrugar la nariz cuando no entendía algo… todo, y Beth, y los demás, todos ellos ahora eran importantes para Quinn.

**Ju: ¡Quinn, es hora de bajar!-grito** su madre desde la sala.

**Q: No quiero.-** respondió o más bien gritó aun tirada boca abajo.

**Ju: Pero te están esperando…-** volvió a gritar.

**Q: Lo dudo… ¡Déjame en paz mamá!-**

Sintió como la puerta se abría, pero no le dio importancia. Hasta que sintió un pequeño peso encima de su espalda y se levanto rápidamente. Se dio cuenta que el peso que sentía era el de Beth.

**Q: Beth.-** la cargó.- **¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**B: Vengo a pedirte disculpas.-**

**Q: Pero… ¿Por qué? Yo tuve la culpa, debí habérselos contado.**

**B: La verdad es que si… pero luego lo recapacitamos y entendimos lo que hiciste**.

**Q: ¿Y cómo esta Rachel?-** preguntó.

**B: Ella muy feliz. Creo que por algo que se llama… ¿oda?**

**Q: ¿Obra?-** preguntó al ver su confusión.

**B: Si eso… y también porque se va a Nueva Yorr.**

**Q: Nueva York… ¿Cómo que se va?-**

**B: Creo que se va a ir en enero.-**

**Q: Ah cierto… Espero pueda cumplir su sueño junto con Marley.**- decía de forma sincera, pero no sabía que todos se encontraba en su puerta escuchando todo.

**Sun: Creo que ahora solo podemos decir Feliz navidad ¿no?-**

**Q: Esperen.-** los vio a todos menos a…- **¿Donde está Rachel?-** preguntó

**Br: Ella no quiso venir**.- decía de la mano de Santana, cosa de la que Quinn se percató.

**Q: ¿Por qué van de la mano?-**

**S: ¿Qué no es obvio?-**

**Q: Felicidades.-** decía mientras las abrazaba.

**S: Ya basta!-** decía con gracia.-

**Br: Hay Sanny, no seas así con Quinnie.-**

**Q: Chicos vamos, que tenemos que poner sus regalos en el árbol.**- decía mientras sacaba todos los regalos que le habían comprado a los chicos de su armario. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos les dijo**.- Era sorpresa**.- con una sonrisa.

**Ma: ¿Qué esperan? Vamos.-**

Todos bajaron a la sala. Quinn se sentía feliz, pero aun le falta algo, y aunque ese algo no media más de metro cincuenta, sin duda ocupaba gran parte en su corazón.

**Br: Tranquila, ella no puede vivir sin ti, y al parecer tú tampoco.**

Quinn soltó una pequeña risa.

**Q: Si fuera así, ella estaría aquí, y no… ¿Dónde está?-**preguntó ya que no sabía dónde estaba.

**Br: En casa, podrías ir a buscarla.**

**Q: Me golpearía y no quiero que mi cara vuelva a ser golpeada.- **decía recordando aquel golpe que le dio Rachel.

**Br: Arriésgate, es navidad y cualquier cosa puede pasar.-** decía completamente segura Brittany.

**Q: No creo que sea conveniente.**- trataba de convencerla, pero Brittany no se dejaría.

**Br: Arriésgate, todos tenemos derecho al amor.-**

**Q: ¿Tienes las llaves?**- Brittany inmediatamente se las dio.- **Deséenme suerte.- **

Cuando Quinn iba a abrir la puerta, vio a…

-**Hola Quinnie.**- decía su tío dándole un beso en la cabeza acompañado de un abrazo.

**Q: Hola, tío, oye justo ahorita estaba por salir…**

**-¿No pasaras navidad con nosotros?-**

**Q: Si solo, que ahora tengo algo importante que hacer.**

**-De acuerdo, luego nos vemos, ah y por cierto, puedes ir diciéndole a tu amiga que el siguiente mes tiene que estar en Nueva York.**

Quinn quedó sorprendida, y muy feliz, era un sinfín de sentimientos que en ese momento sentía.

**Q: Yo le digo, pero creo que tendrás que decirle tu a Marley, ella está adentro.**

**-Con gusto.**- decía mientras entraba a la casa.

Quinn condujo durante una hora, si la casa de Rachel estaba un poco lejos.

Pero todo valió la pena, cuando entro pudo ver a Rachel viendo algunos especiales navideños que siempre daban en esa época.

**Q: ¿Cómo esta mi futura actriz preferida de todos los tiempos?-** preguntó asustando a Rachel.

**R: ¿Quinn?-** gritó asustada**.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Los chicos fueron a visitarte.-**

**Q: Lo sé, ellos fueron los que me dijeron que viniera a verte.**- la vio directamente a los ojos**.-Rach no podemos seguir así… estamos hechas la una para la otra, yo te quiero, y puedo atreverme a decir que te amo.**

**R: No sé qué decir Quinn, me hiciste daño con esa mentira. ¿Qué tal y solo soy tu caso de caridad?-**

**Q: Nada de eso, tú eres especial, eres la chica que amo, la chica con la que quiero estar… Claro si tu también lo quieres… ¿Quieres?-** la tomo por la cintura.

Rachel aun tenía las manos a sus costados, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en el cuello de Quinn.

Rachel no respondió… le dio algo mucho mejor…

Le entregó todo su amor en un beso, un beso largo, un beso tierno, un beso lleno de todo lo especial que puede haber en una relación como esa.

**Q: Te amo, no me importa que te conozca hace una semana o menos.**

**R: Yo también. ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer cuando me vaya a Nueva york?- **decía mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

**Q: Estaré en New Haven. En tren está muy cerca… ya veremos eso cuando tengamos que verlo, por ahora hay que disfrutar.-**

**R: Nunca me dejes.- **

**Q: Nunca…- **le susurro.- **Ahora tenemos que ir a mi casa, a pasar navidad.-**

**R: Prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo.**

**Q: Tu familia, incluida tu mama están en mi casa.**

No sé cómo pero Rachel logró convencerla y aunque la mayoría del camino Rachel se la pasó tratando de provocar a Quinn, el viaje fue tranquilo.

**Q: Rachel, hay algo que no te he contado.-** decía sonriente en la sala de su casa donde se encontraban todos sus familiares incluidos los de Rachel.

**-Creo que mejor lo digo yo. Oficialmente estas dentro.-** Rachel y Marley se abrazaron.

**Q: Ya son las doce, pueden abrir sus regalos.**-anunció Quinn todos estaban en sus conversaciones pero Rachel quería solo con Quinn.

**R: Gracias.-** decía mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

**Q: Espero eso no es todo.-** de su bolsillo saco una cajita.

**R: Quinn…- **dijo sorprendida.

**Q: No, no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos… al menos no aun.-** le guiño el ojo**.- Pero si quiero que tengas esto**.- lo abrió.- **¿Te gusta**?- vio como Rachel lo observaba.

**R: Me fascina. ¿Me lo pones?-**decía volteándose y recogiendo un poco su cabello, para que Quinn pudiera poner más fácilmente aquel dije de estrella.

**Q: Tú eres mi estrella.-** decía mientras la cargaba y le daba vueltas. Cuando la bajo, se vieron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar querer besarse, cosa que no duro mucho porque se oyeron algunos fuegos artificiales.

Al final Quinn izo más que solo cumplir su promesa, encontró al amor de su vida, le encontró a Santana eso que llaman su media naranja, he hizo feliz a toda una familia. Sin contar que también hicieron realidad los sueños de su chica, ahora podía llamarla su chica.

Ese día Quinn comprendió que navidad, no era solo recibir y no dar nada, también comprendió que navidad es el poder estar con las personas que amas y tratar de hacerlas felices a costa de lo que sea.

FIN.

* * *

Hola, llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar historias, pero miren esta, ¿les gustó?Bueno, me tomo, cuatro dias y dos latas de coca cola escribirla. Espero que me den regalos de navidad, me refiero a reviews ¿si?

¡Feliz navidad y Año nuevo!


End file.
